Peace Torn Love
by MisfitGirl13
Summary: Zuko and Katara both marry people they do not love. But what happens when the two peace torn lovers get one night to themselves? No I DO NOT write smut! So it will be rated T.
1. Prolouge

New Zutara fanfic

**New Zutara fanfic. Despite…the spoilers as I'm sure some of you have heard, my Cold Lighting will continue!! I'm just experiencing writer's block at the moment and I've had this idea for a while. Now, it will get angsty…it will get sad…and right now I am 48 sad ending to 52 happy. So even the ending could or could not be in question. So do not read if you do not enjoy angst…and don't worry too much, it will probably be a happy ending. With all of this goodness in mind, I present you with ****Peace Torn Love****. Enjoy! Note this is a prologue so it will be short!**

**Disclaimer: If Avatar were mine, it would soooooooooo be Zutara and we all know it ;-)**

Prologue

Zuko looked down on all of the Fire Nation his council had brought before him. They were all clad in red fabric with their hair up in the traditional topknots. All had amber eyes and light skin. Save one.

One did not look like the others, and it was not just the fact that she wore blue instead of red. She had dark skin and blue eyes. And, even though most of the other girls did not know this, she could bend water. She was Katara, friend of the Avatar, and love of Zuko's life.

Zuko took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as one of his council members asked him, "Who do you choose as your future Fire Lady, Lord Zuko?"

Zuko opened his eyes and scanned the room. All were so pretty, but he knew who he wanted to choose…and he knew who he _had _to choose. His eyes fell on Katara, and she smiled up at him. _I love you._ He thought to himself…if only…

"Lord Zuko?" asked the same council man.

Zuko's heart began to race. What was he to do? His heart screamed one name and his conscious another. Who had more to gain…to lose? Could he live with himself?...Who to choose?!

"Lord Zuko!" the voice rang a third time.

Zuko stood up and looked around the room one last time. He locked eyes with Katara and he hoped that she saw the sorry he was trying so hard to make apparent in his eyes. Then his eyes started to wonder and he found her…The girl he knew he must choose.

"Lady Mai." It felt as though he had not said the words. As if he was on the outside looking in and he saw himself say them, heard himself say them. He watched as the other girls gathered around the bewildered Mai.

He noticed Mai and Katara exchange confused glances. Surely Mai thought he would choose Katara as well. He saw Katara's eyes swell up with tears and she left the room.

Mai was escorted to Zuko and he hugged her. He did not notice if she hugged him back for the red pendant on the blue cloth that was so carefully wrapped around his wrist bumped his hand. It was the necklace he had been going to give Katara that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alright there is your prologue. No Flaming!! It will be Zutara just give it a little time yo. Alright all comments, questions, and suggestions are welcome through reviews. I will be posting this on deviantart as well, same name, and if you want to leave a comment there fine, or on both…you know whatever floats your boat.**


	2. Several Months Later Real Chapter 1

The official Chapter one has come

**The official Chapter one has come. To avoid confusion I'll just name it several months later…Anywho….I do not own Avatar you guys The long italics is a big flashback. I figured it be easier to do that then have Zuko say the whole thing. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several Months Later

Zuko looked past the two people clad in Earth Kingdom garb as he stepped into a neighborhood on the west side of the huge city he was in. From the looks of the place, this west side was the rich side. If the address he had been given was correct, the one he sought was here. He hoped it was the right address.

He looked up and down the rows of houses. He was getting funny looks from the other people. Despite the end of the war, it was still an oddity to see the red robes of the Fire Nation on someone who wasn't trying to attack. Zuko ignored them and continued to count houses.

_Five…six…seven._

There it was. And it was even more beautiful than the man at the docks had described. It looked nothing short of a mansion. But a modest mansion. It was a two story green house. It had a tiled roof and giant windows on either side of the door. There was a garden in the back and Zuko could see panda-lilies growing from behind the wooden fence. He looked into the window and saw who he had been looking for. He gathered up his courage and knocked three times.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara put down the water she had been bending in a little bowl on the counter. She wondered who would be here to see her so late in the day. It was close to moon rise after all. Her question was answered when she opened the door and saw Zuko standing in her doorway.

Anger and sadness rushed to her heart as she said bitterly, "Oh. It's you. Where's Mai?"

As she asked for Mai, her head began searching behind Zuko, "And where are your guards? The Fire Lord shouldn't be walking around without guards."

Zuko smiled. It sounded like she was reprimanding him, just like the old days.

"Katara, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And Mai is in the Fire Nation," Zuko answered her as he stepped inside and shut the door.

Katara gave him a strange look then went into the kitchen, which was adjacent to the living room to get them both something to drink. While she was away, Zuko looked around the room. Unlike the outside of the house, which was completely Earth Kingdom, the inside looked like it was straight from the South Pole. There were beautiful small ice sculptures that donned the windowsills. And the chairs and tables had small delicate carvings of people waterbending.

"Zuko, can I ask you something?" Katara asked as she came back into the room.

"Sure." Zuko said.

Katara sat down and Zuko did the same. Katara looked down, "After all these months, you come to see me now. Why?" she looked up when she asked why.

It was Zuko's turn to look away, "You married the avatar."

"That I did!" Katara said. She looked straight at Zuko when she said this. And tears started to form in her delicate blue eyes.

"Do you love him?" asked Zuko who was still looking away.

Katara looked into her glass of water. A single tear dropped into it and she saw the ripples it made…so soft…so small…"You know the answer to that." She said quietly.

"Then why?" asked Zuko.

Katara looked up and she still had tears coming down her face, slowly, but slowly. "Because you chose Mai! What was I supposed to do? Wait for you while you went off with the love your life since childhood?"

"Katara it's not like that. I had no choice." Zuko said as he placed his water down on the small blue table between them.

"Oh." Said Katara as she stood up, "I guess I just imagined myself there when her name crossed your lips instead of mine. But then again I should have known."

Zuko stood up also and stared into the face of Katara. She looked so upset and hurt, and her tears were falling at a steady pace. He knew it was because of him. He had hurt her beyond his betrayal at Ba Sing Se. For there he had betrayed her and Aang. Here he betrayed only her and her heart. This time she no one to lean on. All she had was herself. He wondered for how long she had been waiting to let her tears flow.

"Should have known what?" he asked.

"That I was good enough for the banished prince. The guy with nothing to lose and nothing to gain. I was the war time girl. Nothing more. But Mai…" she looked down and let more tears fall and her hair, which was down covered most of her face, "Mai is good enough for _Fire Lord_ Zuko. The man with the country and respect. The man with _everything_ to lose. So when she comes around I get the boot as if I were Appa dung!"

"Katara…" Zuko said as he made his way towards the weeping waterbender, she moved away so he wouldn't be able to touch her, "You don't understand."

"Then clarify it for me. Why did you choose her?!" Katara asked.

"It happened the night before, as I was carving your necklace." Zuko said.

"You were making me a necklace?" asked Katara, and Zuko was pleased to see her wipe away her tears.

"Blue cloth, red pendant." Zuko said and saw Katara smile, "Anyway…It started that night….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Zuko walked the halls of the palace with a grin on his face. Tomorrow was the day he would take Katara for his bride. He had been waiting for so long that the day seemed as though it would never come. _

_He pulled out the necklace he had been working on for Katara. It was a blue silk material. He had had to look everywhere for that scrap of fabric. It seemed as though every piece of cloth was red in this nation. He looked at the red pendant he had been carving. There was a small flame inside a bigger wave in the center, and the sun and the moon were combined at the top. He hoped Katara would like it. _

_He passed by an open door when he heard, "Surely Lord Zuko will pick Lady Katara as his future Fire Lady. I've heard rumors of their relationship."_

_Zuko smiled to himself. So they were that popular huh?_

"_And what of Lady Mai. I've heard that she and Lord Zuko also share a past relationship." Said another voice._

"_Lady Mai is nothing but a traitor to Lord Zuko's crown. And traitors must be dealt with." Said the first voice.  
_

"_Lord Zuko does not consider Lady Mai a traitor." Said the same second voice._

"_No, but she is. I have others that agree. And it has been decided that if Lord Zuko does not choose Lady Mai as his wife," Zuko took in a deep breath, "she will be dealt with."_

"_Surely Lord Zuko would not approve." Said the second voice._

"_It matters not. What Lord Zuko does not know will not hurt him." Said the first._

_Zuko looked down at his necklace. What now?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you see? I couldn't choose you. Not if it meant killing Mai." Zuko said.

Katara's tears had stopped as he told his story. "Why couldn't you do anything?" she asked.

"From how the first man was talking they had followers who would never admit to such a thing." Zuko said.

"So this is why?" asked Katara.

"Yes. I don't love her. I simply care for her." Zuko answered. He pulled out the same necklace he had been carving, "This is for you. It should have been yours many months ago."

He placed it around her neck and tied it as she moved her hair out of the way. "I see Aang did not make you a necklace." He pointed out.

"No. He felt a ring would be better suited." She said as she held up her right hand to show him the ring.

"I think it's best to retain the woman's customs." Zuko said, "by the way…where is Aang?"

"He's in the eastern Earth Kingdom, helping the rebuilding effort there." Katara answered.

Zuko looked up. A crazy thought came to his head.

"Katara?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Let's have this one night to ourselves." He said as he looked into her blue eyes that he had always loved for their passion.

"Zuko…I do not want to do anything I will regret." Katara answered but her eyes did not falter away from his.

"We are both married to people we do not love, and serve a world which could care less. If you do not regret that, then you regret nothing." Zuko answered.

Katara considered what he said for a few moments. The silence was tearing Zuko's heart apart bit by bit. Then, finally she said, "You're right. We should have this one last night."

Zuko smiled as he took her to the bedroom.

"I promise I'll be gone by sunrise." Zuko said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun seemed to have come up too early for Zuko. He turned towards Katara and hugged her for what he knew would be the last time.

"I love you." He whispered and then he got out of the bed.

"Leaving so soon?" Katara asked as she held up the sheets to her chest.

"I promised I'd be gone by sunrise." Zuko said. He stared at her dark skin and thought about how much he was going to miss mornings like this. "Don't ever forget me." Said Zuko.

"I won't." Katara answered.

Zuko nodded. Then he put on his red robe and left without another word.

"And I won't forget you." He said as he closed the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**WHEW! That was a doosie. Now I had already stated that I do not write smut, mostly because I don't know how nor would I if I did. But it is still rated T for a reason! Sexual themes are present people! Anywho…I hope you guys know where I am going with this. So all comments, questions, and suggestions are welcome through reviews. Remember it is also on deviantart if you would rather leave a comment there. Till then this is MisfitGirl13 signing off.**


	3. Letters

Now it's time for chapter two

**Now it's time for chapter two. It starts off like roughly six weeks later.**

**Disclaimer: Because I don't want to get sued**

Letters

Zuko sat in his office and turned the pages of a long and boring requisition sent to him from the Fire Council. If it wasn't one thing it was always another. And this letter was about something along the lines of new roads in the main city. Zuko was not interested.

He put the paper down and walked over to the window which faced the west. He could see the sun setting on the horizon. The shadows createdby the trees in the distant garden werebeautiful. They seemed to dance in the slight breeze that was blowing. Zuko sighed. It had been weeks since his visit to the Earth Kingdom and Katara.

"A letter came for you, Lord Zuko," said Mai as she interrupted his thoughts.

He had been so lost inside his own mind; he had not heard her enter. He turned to face her. She was wearing a traditional Fire Nation dress with a red ribbon in her hair wrapped around the flame that symbolized her marriage. She was beautiful, but she was no Katara in the mind of Zuko.

He turned back around. "Who's it from?" he asked from his window, which he was now looking out again.

"Earth Kingdom," said Mai as she examined the scroll with the green ribbon.

_Great, _thought Zuko, _More requisitions…_

"Most curious though," continued Mai who once again, interrupted Zuko's thoughts, "it has a Water Tribe seal."

Zuko spun around and looked at the scroll in Mai's hand. It did not look Water Tribe at all. And how could he be sure Mai knew anything of Water Tribe seals?

"Are you sure?" he asked as he started to walk to her to get the scroll.

"Yes," she said as she pointed out the crescent moon and three waves, "It's Water Tribe…isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," said Zuko. "Listen, Mai," he said as he turned his attention away from the scroll and back to his wife, "I think I should take this now." He then took the scroll gently from her hand.

"I had wanted to talk to you," Mai said.

"Can't it wait?" asked Zuko politely as he sat at his desk once more.

"Sure." Said Mai. Then she left the office, "The Fire Council wants to know about heirs…that's all." Mai said to herself as she made her way back to the palace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko unrolled the scroll. The writing was small and pretty. He recognized it as Katara's writing before he read it. He had noticed a long time ago that she crossed her Ts with a squiggle at the end. He read the letter.

_Dear Zuko,_

_How are things in the Fire Nation? Going well, I hope. How is…Oh, why don't I just skip the formalities and get on to the real point of this letter? I wish I could be writing a letter full of formalities and greetings and questions. And I wish that I could get a letter back from you saying everything is great and swell._

_But that's not what this letter is about at all. Zuko, I missed my cycle, (I am assuming you know what that is), and so I went to the doctor's. She ran some tests and told me that I am six weeks pregnant. Aang believes it's his, but I have my doubts, Zuko._

_I know it belongs to you. And that leaves us with some options. _(Zuko could see the tear stains at this paragraph.) _Either we can run the risk of me having this baby, and it coming out like you. You know, dark hair, light skin, firebending, and/or those wonderful amber eyes that I've grown to love. Or I could somehow get rid of the baby, but Zuko, I don't really consider that an option. It is already a part of me and I can't just do that. Or I could have it and just give it away, but I don't think Aang will let me._

_Ok, so I lied. We don't have any options. Zuko, please write back, I want to hear from you. _

_Love,_

_Katara_

Zuko put the letter down and looked back outside at the setting sun. It was starting to dip lower and he felt as though the sun was just a visual representation of his sinking heart. He could no longer feel. How could this have happened? Katara was carrying his child, the heir to the Fire Nation throne, and yet he was married to Mai, and she to Aang. This could not be happening.

Yet, the letter would not disappear. It would not fade away, and he did not wake from the nightmare he was having. The sun continued to set and the letter looked up at him from his desk with Katara's tears and love. He stared at it again. She had wanted him to reply and so he would.

But what could he possibly say to make her feel better? He did not even feel well himself. He felt as though he would not be able to silence her tears this time as he had done once in the catacombs under Ba Sing Se. Though, despite the sick feeling in his stomach, and the fast beating of his sinking heart, he felt as though he had to try.

He opened a drawer and took out a pen and a scroll. He began to write.

_Dear Katara,_

_I agree. I would not let you do that to our baby. But, are you entirely sure it's mine? What am I saying? I believe you, and I feel in my heart that you are right. It is mine. I wish it weren't, but a part of me is glad. I wouldn't want any another mother for my children._

_I am sorry this has happened though. I wish we, mostly I, hadn't been so stupid in believing we could do what we did with no consequences. But I am willing to face whatever may happen. Hopefully, the baby will come out just like you with dark skin, brown hair, those beautiful blue eyes, and that deadly waterbending that had me on my knees. That way, no one will ever know._

_On a different note, the Fire Nation is planning the annual winter festival and you and the avatar are invited along with anyone else you wish to invite. I hope this makes you feel slightly better, although I doubt it will. Write me if you feel like talking to someone._

_  
Love Always,_

_Zuko_

Zuko read and reread his letter. The more times he read it, the stupider he felt it sounded. From the letter, he sounded like a naïve little child who wanted to make someone stop crying but didn't know how to. And then, he decided that Katara would probably appreciate his naïve mindset. So he tied the scroll and added his seal of red wax with a flame symbol.

When he was getting ready to send it, Mai walked in again.

"What did the letter say?" she asked.

"Oh, it was from Chief Hakoda. He wanted to know how things were going here, and to tell me that the Southern Water Tribe is starting to look like its sister to the north," he said calmly as he continued to tie the red ribbon around his reply to Katara.

"What did you tell him?" Mai asked nodding her head to the letter Zuko was trying to tie.

"I invited him and anyone else he wants to bring to the winter festival in two weeks," said Zuko, and he finished tying the knot.

"Oh, well that's good. Zuko, I need…"

"It'll have to wait, Mai, I'm sorry. I need to send this out before nightfall," Zuko interrupted.

"Oh, ok," sighed Mai.

She watched as Zuko left the office. She could not, however, shake off the feeling that Zuko had not been honest with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara got Zuko's letter the next day. She had been outside in the garden among the panda lilies when the messenger hawk came and gave her the scroll with Zuko's seal on it. She had taken it right away and read it out in the garden.

It was now evening. Hakoda and Sokka had stopped by to pay Aang and Katara a visit. She was reading the letter again.

…_deadly waterbending that had me on my knees…_

She could not stop the tears that were falling on to the scroll in time to the slow beating of her heart. She could hear Aang in the other room telling her father and brother the news, and she was alone, in her own room, stuffing away a letter from the Fire Lord in her drawer with the necklace he had given her on the night this all started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So this was chapter two. Remember all comments, questions, and suggestions are welcomed thorough reviews!**


	4. Festivals

Festivals

**Just some author's notes…I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I guess it'll do. (shrugs) Well…here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I can own Avatar when hell freezes over, and I become the queen of the World**

Festivals

The lights of the Fire Nation capitol bore down on Katara as she, Aang, Sokka, and her father were pulled in a taxi cart towards the palace. It was a beautiful building, just as Katara remembered. She had been waiting for two long months to see Zuko again, and her heart beat increased. Aang smiled at her and placed his hand on her stomach.

Her heart panged with guilt. What would he do if he somehow found out the baby was not his?

"We're here," Sokka said and got down first. He wore a blue outfit similar to the one Chief Arnook wore at the Northern Pole. Her father also wore a fashion of a similar style. Aang wore his traditional monk robes.

But Katara was wearing something completely different. She wore a long strapless dress that reached just above her feet so she could wear flat shoes without stepping on it. The dress was composed of two layers and two shades of blue. A darker navy like blue on the top layer and a light baby blue on the bottom layer. A slit was made on the right side of her chest where the baby blue peaked out, and on the same side, from her waist all the way down the dress where the baby blue was visible. Along both sides of the slit were images of snowflakes in the same baby blue. Her hair, however was simple. Just down and free.

The four of them walked into the palace where they were escorted to the garden area where all of the other guests were assembled. Katara felt very odd in her very blue dress. She stuck out greatly among all the reds and golds of the Fire Nation guests.

She strained her eyes to find Zuko, but there was so much of the same color, she could not distinguish who was who.

Aang was holding Katara's hand, and she felt horrible for wishing he would let go.

Her wish was granted, though, when Aang shouted, "Zuko!"

Katara spun her head and sure enough the Fire Lord was standing a few feet away talking to a man clad in a red robe. Aang waved fiercely at Zuko to come to where they were standing. Zuko said something to the old man Katara could not make out, then started on his way towards her and the rest of her family.

"Zuko, have you heard the news?" Aang asked.

Zuko shot a meaningful glance at Katara that no one seemed to catch, "What news is that, Aang?"

Aang smiled, "Katara's pregnant!"

Zuko stared at Katara's abdomen and said in a strained voice that for some reason, Katara felt only she could hear, "Congratulations."

Aang smiled and pulled Katara near him. He was so happy with the news. Zuko smiled back at the pair, "The band had just taken a break before you guys showed up," he said, "they should be back soon. Please, feel free to dance, eat, and explore. My home is your home."

Sokka nodded, "So…where's the meat?"

Zuko laughed, "Same old Sokka. Follow me."

Zuko gave one last look at Katara before he led Sokka to the refreshment table, who gladly followed him.

Aang turned his attention back to Katara, "Did you want something to eat?"

Katara looked up at Aang. He had gotten so much taller, and yet she still had not obtained the same feelings for him as he had for her.

She shook her head.

The band came back and Aang took her hand. The instruments played a sad slow song, and the lute struck a chord and Aang and Katara swayed with the sorrowful tune. Aang had his left on her waist and she had her right on his shoulder. He smiled down at her and she returned what she hoped was a happy smile rather than a sad one.

"I've never been happier," he said in her ear.

Katara bit back the, 'I have been.'

The song ended and Katara hid her tears exceptionally well from her husband.

The band took up a faster more energetic beat. The lute and guitar were strumming incredible strings and chords, while the percussion section shook hollowed out mangos with beads inside them. Aang took Katara's hand again and they began dancing, although not like everyone else.

Then Katara saw a shadow loom over herself and Aang. It tapped Aang on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?"

Aang nodded his head and stepped out of the way. With Aang gone, Katara could see quite clearly who's shadow it had been. Zuko stood there with a smile on his face that Katara returned.

A man started to sing in a language that she did not understand. But his voice was so deep and soothing; she felt her body begin to sway.

She faced Zuko as he did the same. All of the other dancers also faced their partners.

"Do you know how to dance to this song?" Zuko asked in a teasing way, "I don't think that this is native to the South Pole."

They both stepped forward and Katara lifted her right hand as Zuko lifted his left hand, and they both traced each other's faces.

"Just shut-up and dance," she told him.

Zuko smirked as she pulled away, spun to her left, and lifted her right higher as her left arm curved into her body. They both began to click their heels on the floor along with every one else's and onlookers began to clap to the suddenly faster beat.

They split from their equal positions. Katara circled and went to her right as Zuko went to his left. They met up again in the middle and lifted her left and his right hand so they barely touched fingers. Both started to back off as they brought their arms down while their wrists did a constant turning motion.

"How's Aang?" Zuko asked.

Katara turned towards Zuko and lifted her left hand up as her right arm curved in like a ballerina. The man had begun to sing again and Zuko's smirk was back.

"Happy," she answered, "How's Mai?"

They faced each other again and lifted both of their arms in the air, as clapping and drums were heard. When the drum gave a definite: BANG…BANG, they both turned their heads and bodies in opposite directions. The drum gave another bang, and they once again faced each other and lifted their left and right arm respectively and curved the other towards their body.

"Bored."

They began to face each other and do the opposite of each other. Katara raised her right arm and Zuko raised his left. She brought her right arm down, and Zuko followed with his left. They stepped into each other and she swayed her hips gracefully as he smiled down at her some more.

"Where did you learn traditional Fire Nation dance?" he asked.

Katara smiled up at him, "I took a class while Aang and I were in the Eastern region of the islands."

Zuko's smile widened. She had taken an interest in his culture, "I'll take some Water Tribe dance lessons when I get the chance."

Katara laughed, "_If_ you get the chance."

They began to circle each other once more and Katara began to move her arms and wrists in graceful circles as Zuko brought his arms down.

"No," he said, "_when_."

They began to dance in very close proximity of each other.

"So," he asked, "is it a boy or a girl?"

Katara stepped and moved her head to the side as her hips continued to sway to the beat, "We don't know yet, Toph said she'd be able to tell soon though."

They separated and Zuko could think of one thing when she said 'Toph.'

Katara started to spin as she danced over to the center, Zuko also danced to the center.

He stepped behind her and they both had their left arms out, "Toph? Does she know?"

Katara nodded, "She promised not to tell anyone."

They both brought their left arms down slowly, "And you trust her?" Zuko asked.

They put their right arms out and retracted them quickly, "I trust her with my life."

Katara brought both of her arms in and Zuko put his hands on her waist and whispered in her ear, "This isn't only _your _life we're talking about."

She moved her hips from side to side, and said, "I know."

Then the song ended. All of the dancers and watchers applauded the band. Aang came back and took Katara's hand.

"It's been a pleasure, Lord Zuko," Katara said and did a small curtsey.

"The pleasure was all mine, Lady Katara," Zuko said as he did a small bow of his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The time he had spent with Katara that day was bliss in Zuko's mind. He had loved the feel of her body near his and the way she talked to him, even if they only had one dance. The rest of the night, he had been pulled this way and that. He had to talk to an ambassador, or sage, or a member of the council.

There was a knock on his door. He got up and answered it to find Mai standing in the hallway.

"What can I do for you, Mai?" he asked as he motioned for her to sit.

Mai sat down, "I wanted to talk to you, Lord Zuko."

"Cut the 'Lord' deal, Mai. We've known each other since we were kids," Zuko said.

Mai sighed. "The Fire Council wants us to have children," she said calmly.

The color in Zuko's face drained, "Children?"

"Yes. They've been asking about heirs and I have nothing to tell them," Mai replied.

Zuko stood up and went to his window, where he could see the full moon behind the cloud that tried and failed to hide it, "Tell them no."

"Just 'no'?" she said, "They'll want a better answer than that, Zuko."

He turned to her, "Then tell them that I can't afford a child right now! And if they have a problem with that, tell them to talk to me." He pointed at himself when he said the last bit.

"Very well," Mai said as she left.

Zuko watched the door close. If only he could go back and make the decision his heart had yearned for. Then he wouldn't be in this much trouble. He loved Katara, and cared for Mai, and that was the reason all of this was happening. If the Fire Council knew he had an heir on the way, what would they say? What would they say when they found out it wasn't from his wife?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**All comments, questions, and suggestions welcome. Any constructive criticism as well…I need some help here. Lol. Till then this is MisfitGirl13 Signing off.**


	5. Day to Day

**Chapter four starts…NOW.**

**Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, they belong to Bryke.**

Day to Day

Katara watched the sunset from her window. She always felt better as the sun crawled beneath the hills of the Earth Kingdom. It meant that the moon would be rising soon and her feeling of dread that welled up inside her everyday would dissipate slightly. She dreaded many things, but the most important thing was the child growing inside of her.

It had been a month since the Festival. She had visited Toph shortly afterwards and now knew what she was carrying. It was a boy. A sweet boy and she wished that the name she had chosen could be his name. _Sol._ That's what she wanted and she knew it was appropriate, since it was the ancient Water Tribe word used for the sun. But Aang could not know. So she went along with his name and never let hers leave her mind. He wanted to name the boy Gyatso.

She had a feeling that none of this would end well at all. A sigh escaped her lips as she decided to sit outside on the bench in the panda lily garden she and Aang had in the backyard. For some reason, however, she did not like the flowers. They were red in color, and red made her heart yearn for a lover she could not have.

"Katara," Aang yelled from the house. Katara looked up in surprise; she had forgotten he was home. She sighed as she started to stand up from the bench. She did not feel like being inside today. But instead of her going inside, Aang came out and sat beside her.

He plucked a panda lily from the ground and handed it to her. "Here," he said, "they're supposed to be romantic."

She took the flower and smiled sadly, hoping he didn't catch the fact that she wished it was someone else who handed her the flower, "Thanks, Aang."

He smiled up at her, reminding her of the goofy kid she has released from the iceberg so long ago. She sighed. She was doing a lot of that lately.

"I talked to Sokka," Aang said.

"Oh?" Katara asked, not sounding even mildly interested.

Aang didn't catch the un-interest in her voice and continued with his story, "He said he was heading to the Fire Nation to do some negotiating with Zuko about shipments to the Southern Water Tribe."

"What is there to negotiate?" Katara asked.

Aang shrugged, "He said there really isn't anything. It's all just to keep up appearances at any rate."

Katara nodded her head. She knew Zuko would take care of the Water Tribe.

Unconsciously, she placed a hand on her abdomen. This did not go unnoticed by Aang. He too, placed a hand on her belly. He looked at her and she was sad to see his beaming face.

"Do you think he'll be a bender like his father?" Aang asked.

Katara looked away into the setting sun; she could not let him see the tears forming in her eyes, although he would mistake them for tears of joy over sadness.

"Yes," she finally said, "He will be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko looked out at the moon as it rose to its full height. The moon brought him painful memories of Katara and the child she was carrying. He knew it was a boy and he knew what she had so desperately wanted to name it. _Sol. _He thought it was a perfect name for a firebender born of a waterbender. However, he did not want to think the boy would be like his father in any way.

He looked back at his desk. The paperwork that he should have been filling out for the past two hours lay on it, untouched. It was getting late, judging by the moon, and his should have been brother in law was coming to do "negotiations" in the morning, and Zuko should be ready for it.

He exited his office and found his way to his room. He was glad that he and Mai had been given separate rooms at his request. When asked, he would simply say that the Firelord, at this time, could not afford any distractions, lest his throne be challenged in any way. He got to his room, and stood in the doorway.

He looked around it. It was a red. Everything, was red. There was a Fire Nation symbol over his bed and the sheets were red with the symbol embroidered on it in gold. But amongst all the red was a single blue object. It wasn't a big object. It was Katara's latest letter. It contained the news of the baby boy. He had not written back yet.

Zuko closed his door when it immediately opened again. Mai stood in the doorway, her hair was, unnaturally out of its buns and she was in a robe of red silky fabric.

"What can I do for you, Mai?" Zuko asked.

Mai did not step further into the room, she stayed rooted to her spot when she said, "I want to talk to you about children."

Zuko's eyes popped, "Not now, Mai." He attempted to close the door gently, but Mai grabbed it with her hand and forced it open.

"I'm sick of being pushed aside, and I will not be ignored, Zuko," she said angrily and Zuko was saddened to see the tears that were beginning to lace her grey eyes.

He took his hand off the door and stepped aside, "Come in, then."

She took a seat on his bed and he grabbed a chair and sat across from her, "What do you need, Mai?"

She sighed, "The Fire Council," she said, "they want to know about plans for heirs. I've told them what you said, but that was a month ago, Zuko. They want to know that the line is secure."

Zuko cursed the Fire Council in his mind. How could they be doing this to him? After everything he had done for this accursed nation? After all the things he had given up? He had given up his own child for this damned nation and all they wanted to know was when he and Mai were going to reproduce?

"Tell them, now is not the time," he said.

"Then when is the time, Zuko?" Mai asked with unexplainable amounts of emotion in her voice. Zuko looked into her face to see the tears in her eyes. And that's when it hit him.

This whole arrangement was not only unfair to himself and Katara, but to Aang and Mai as well. It was obvious Mai loved him, and that hurt more than anything. He got off the chair and sat next to her.

"I don't know when," he said.

Mai cried into his shoulder, "It's her isn't it?"

Zuko held back his surprise, "What are you talking about?"

She stopped crying long enough to look into his eyes, "Katara, you love her, don't you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well there's my extremely shot chapter. Leave a review if you please!**


End file.
